Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote operation device, a remote operation method and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a remote operation program. In particular, the present invention relates to a remote operation device capable of remotely operating an image processing apparatus, a remote operation method performed in the remote operation device and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a remote operation program.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technology for remotely operating an image processing apparatus such as an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) with a portable information device such as a smartphone and a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) carried by a user is known.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-183215 discloses a remote operation system in which a local operation of the MFP remotely operated by the portable information device is limited to the case where the portable information device is positioned within a predetermined range from the MFP. In this manner, in the case where the MFP is remotely operated by the portable information device, the local operation of the MFP cannot be performed unless a user is near the MFP. On the other hand, if a remotely conducted operation is other than the local operation, the MFP can perform the operation even if the user is not near the MFP.
However, in the case where an application program for remotely operating the MFP by the portable information device is executed, a screen to be initially displayed is likely to be a predetermined initial screen. Therefore, in the case where the application program for remotely operating the MFP by the portable information device is executed, the initial screen is displayed regardless of a distance from the MFP. Thus, the user must change the screen to a screen in which the MFP can be operated, and the operation is cumbersome.